Best Idea Ever
by miss atari
Summary: Naruto has an idea that he got from a movie and he asks Sasuke to assist him in executing it. AU; BL; OOC.


i may or may not have been intoxicated when i wrote this, but eh... who cares. the idea came to me one morning last week when i was in that transition between sleep and waking up. it's incredibly random.

i apologize if this idea/plot is over used, but i couldn't help it. it literally just came from nowhere and i couldn't stop writing.

**warning: **ooc, boy love (no lemon or anything explicit, sorry!), au.

* * *

Naruto wasn't known for his ideas. In fact, when the little figurative light bulb went off over his head and he opened his mouth to speak, people tended to ignore him or look the other way. It wasn't that they didn't want to listen or act upon his ideas, they just didn't want to get caught in the act or have something backfire— which happened nine times out of ten.

With that being said, it shouldn't have surprised Sasuke that Naruto decided to act on something he'd seen in a movie they'd watched the day before. The audacity of the request had him wondering if he should let the blond watch anymore movies, or television, or play video games— or do anything that involved anything. Sasuke knew that he couldn't, however tempting it may have been. That would have been like asking him to kill himself.

"Hey," Naruto greeted as he plopped down on the couch beside him.

Sasuke paid him no attention, his eyes trained on the television in front of him. Like most nights he would indulge himself with game shows, starting with _Wheel of Fortune_ and then _Jeopardy_. Normally Naruto wouldn't watch the first show with him, claiming that it was too boring for his taste; he'd happily challenge him to a game of smarts during the second, though. And, like always, Sasuke would come out victorious and leaving the blond to momentarily sulk.

All in all, it was Sasuke's hour and Naruto knew that he wasn't going to deal with him anymore than he had to.

However, for a reason unbeknownst him, Naruto wasn't having it. He decided that he didn't want to sit back and watch, yawning occasionally and spouting off how the game was too easy (though he'd never guessed a phrase correctly in his life), therefore making it the most boring thing ever.

"Sasuke," he whined, inching closer towards the black haired male.

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

"I want to try something!" he exclaimed.

"And, I don't."

"Aw, c'mon, don't be like that." Naruto pouted. "It'll be fun! Well, maybe not fun, but it'll definitely be interesting."

"I'm interested enough in what I'm doing," Sasuke deadpanned, clicking mute on the remote so that he didn't have to listen to the obnoxiously loud commercials.

"But... that's boring!"

"Not to me," the raven told him.

"Please, Sasuke?" Naruto pleaded, turning to face him and giving him his best puppy dog face. "I promise I won't make you do anything else after this."

"As tempting as that sounds, no." Sasuke said with a sigh. Naruto was being more persistent than usual and it was starting to get on his nerves. All he wanted to do was watch his shows, take a shower, study for his upcoming exam, and go to sleep. Was it too much to ask for?

As far as Naruto was concerned, yes. Yes, it was.

"Fine, be that way." Naruto huffed, puffing his cheeks out and crossing his arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his childish antics before focusing on the last puzzle of the night. And, like always, he managed to have it answered before the contestant had so much as picked a letter. This particular answer was for the category _places_, which the answer had been, _Disney World_. It was entirely too simple for him, so it shocked him when the man on the screen failed with only one two letter spaces that needed to be filled.

"I could have gotten that one!" Naruto said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"I'm sure you could have," Sasuke mocked as he stood up from the couch, stretched and walked into their small kitchen. "Want anything before Jeopardy starts?"

"Ramen." Naruto said, knowing that the other wouldn't bring it to him. He didn't like that the blond ate so much of it, so there was no way in hell that he was going to fix it so that he could put himself into an early grave.

"Other than that."

"Something to drink," Naruto voiced, leaning over the arm of the couch, reaching into the side table's drawer and pulling out the pen and notebook they used to keep tally of who had the most correct answers when the show was over. "I don't care what."

Sasuke sat back down after fetching himself something to snack on and a glass of water for Naruto. He took the television off mute when the show started, and like they normally did, they fell into the routine of shouting the answers. Naruto was in charge of keeping score, and by the end of the first round, he was surprisingly ahead by three points. He could totally see Sasuke sulking next to him.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"What?"

"If I win will you try it with me?" Naruto questioned, tapping the pen against his mouth as he waited for an answer.

"And if you don't win?" Sasuke asked.

"I won't ask you to go along with my ideas again."

"Be prepared to never ask me to participate in your stupid adventures again," Sasuke said with an all knowing smirk. There's no way he was going to lose— the fact that the blond was ahead by three points was a minor problem and one that he'd easily surpass during the second round.

They continued to watch, Naruto animatedly throwing out answers and fist pumping when he would get one right. Each time Sasuke would roll his eyes and cringe at the idea of him actually winning. If they had been actual players and going for monetary prizes instead of something stupid like executing an idea (that was probably ill thought out), Sasuke would've lost a good chuck of change and Naruto would be coming out thousands richer.

It was starting to bother him.

By the time the commercial break came before the final question, the raven felt on edge and he didn't like it. He'd managed to catch up to Naruto, but when they announced the last category, Sasuke knew that his freedom from going along with Naruto's ideas was on the line. Video games weren't his forte— that was entirely Naruto. For a short moment he found that he regretted not getting into them when Itachi introduced him to their nintendo 64 back in the day.

When the final question popped onto the screen, a sense of dread washed over him and he felt his world end. Okay, so he was being a little bit dramatic, but it was well deserved at the time. Naruto smugly shot him a glance, the wheels in his mind already turning with an onslaught of things to make Sasuke do with him. The first being his most recent, and if asked, he'd say his most genius idea to date.

_Cortana makes A.I sexy in this video game series._

"Halo!" Naruto stated matter-of-factly, the pen hovering above the notebook paper in anticipation of being able to give himself another tally mark. Sasuke barely had his mouth open when the timer went off; his answer was wrong anyways.

"Holy shit," Naruto said, disbelievingly. "I won."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke mumbled, standing up and grabbing the dish he'd brought out before the show started.

"I hope you're not trying to get out of it," Naruto said as he grabbed his own cup and followed the black haired male.

"As much as I want to, I can't."

"Yes!" the blond cheered, doing a victory dance.

"So, what is it that you want me to do?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow arched.

"You know how we watched that movie the other night, the one I forgot the name of, where the girl kisses the dude upside down?" Naruto looked over at him.

"Spider man?"

"I guess that's it," he shrugged. Naruto really didn't care what it was called, he'd been too interested in wondering how it felt to kiss someone upside down.

"What's that have to do with anything?" the raven inquired, failing to piece the two things together.

"Well," he placed his glass in the sink, sliding up beside Sasuke. "I was wondering what it felt like to kiss someone like that. Upside down, I mean."

Sasuke blinked, his hand on the bowl that he had already rinsed off, and his mouth slightly open. That wasn't what he was expecting. Far from it, in fact. In the short amount of time that Naruto gently set his glass down, saying that he would wash it later, and when he turned the water off, Sasuke felt himself heat up. It was then that he realized that Naruto was way too close.

"I tried asking Kiba when we were at the club last night after the movie, but he said no. That was after I told him that girls found two guys making out really hot and that he'd for sure get laid." Naruto explained, rubbing his neck and looking up at Sasuke.

"Okay?"

"I'm just saying that you weren't my first choice, mainly because I was pretty sure that you'd try to kill me for even bringing it up."

Sasuke couldn't say why he felt disappointed that Naruto hadn't thought to come to him first. He normally sought the raven out the very minute, so it was different. It definitely wasn't a nice feeling.

"So, will you do it?" Naruto asked, stepping away from him and thoughtfully chewing on his bottom lip. "If you don't I'll have to ask Shikamaru and you know he'll say that there's too much effort involved just to find out what something feels like. Neji might do it, but with a price, I'm sure."

"Why don't you ask Sakura?"

"She'd kill me. I don't feel like dying anytime soon."

"Hinata?"

"Neji will kill me. Again, no death for me."

"Ino?"

"With Choji, though I'm sure she has something on the side going on with Sakura."

Sasuke arched a brow at the one, wondering where Naruto had gotten that from.

"I'll do it," he said after some time.

"Really?" Naruto asked, looking at him, impossible blue eyes capturing a set of black.

"Yeah," the raven told him.

"Awesome!"

Almost immediately Sasuke wished that he hadn't agreed.

They started off their expedition in the living room. Naruto had him sit in the floor while he positioned himself on the couch, his legs sticking up over the edge and his body resting against the back of the piece of furniture and his head dangling over the front. He wanted to laugh at the way Naruto's hair fall towards the floor.

"Okay, let's try it." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke nodded in response.

Kneeling in front of the blond, he placed both hands on Naruto's cheeks, his fingers brushing along the scars he'd gotten when he was a kid. The contact made him shiver, and if the small smirk on Naruto's mouth was any indication, he was sure that the blond felt it. Without giving a second thought, he gently pressed his lips to Naruto's for a chaste kiss, taken aback by how soft they were.

"Try it again," Naruto murmured.

Sasuke did as instructed, adding more pressure to the kiss and taking note that their lips fit perfectly together. He moved his lips in with the blonds' lips, slowly and with desire. Naruto was the one to pull back when he turned his head to the side, his face flushed from either Sasuke kissing him or being upside down for so long. Sasuke internally whined at the loss.

"Okay, that's a little weird." Naruto stated after several seconds.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, the position is all off." Naruto decided.

"Right," Sasuke muttered, standing up. "So are we done then?"

"Nope, I have another idea!" Naruto exclaimed, flipping himself off the couch and barely missing the coffee table in the process. The last thing they needed was for his body to land on the thing. That would be one hell of a story to explain.

Naruto reached down and grabbed his hand as he walked towards their next location. Sasuke groaned when Naruto stopped at the door, unlocked all five locks that Sasuke made sure to install upon moving into the apartment, and he opened it to reveal the outside world. Thankfully, it was dark out and there weren't many people wandering the streets to witness them in their need to find the perfect spot for their endeavors or to execute them.

His first idea was to awkwardly lay against the concrete stairs, but Naruto figured that it would hurt if he were to hit his head, so that was a definitely not going to happen. He would've had them use the escape ladder, but their apartment complex didn't have one. That left him with only one option— his car.

"Help me up," Naruto ordered, holding his hand out as he pushed himself up onto the trunk of his car. Sasuke obliged, grasping his hand as the blond crawled up the back window until he was seated on the hood, his legs crossed as he looked down at the raven and trying to assess the situation.

He lay back against the white metal, his body sprawled atop his car as he scooted over towards the edge that Sasuke was on. Sasuke held onto his shoulders so he could stop him from going over and breaking the fall with his head. The blond chuckled at the way Sasuke was watching him with wide eyes and an expression that didn't suit him. But, he thanked him for worrying and told him that he'd be fine as long as Sasuke was there to catch him.

That one confession sent a wave of pleasure through Sasuke as he slowly placed his hands on Naruto's face like he'd done earlier. If asked why he kept touching him, Sasuke told himself that he'd say it was to keep him steady.

"Alright. This looks like it might work better," Naruto said, hitting his head on the side of the car when he tried to nod.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's do this."

Sasuke leaned in, eyes closing, as he captured Naruto's lips. He could feel every little contour of them and the way they moved against his without problem. Sasuke took a chance when he slid his tongue along his lips, silently asking for entrance, which Naruto granted with much vigor. Their tongues danced, mapping out one another's mouth and jumping over teeth. Sasuke desperately wanted to deepen the kiss, but he found that if he pushed harder then he would make Naruto hit his head against the car for a second time and he didn't want that to happen.

Instead, he reluctantly pulled away with a wet _pop!_ and opened his eyes. Naruto stared at him, his eyes soft and filled with wonder. Sasuke was curious to know what was he was hiding.

"Was that better?" Sasuke asked after what felt like forever.

"Yeah, but there's still something else I want to try." Naruto said, inching his body so that he was lying the length of the car and not the width. Once the blond felt that he was safe and not about to fall off the car, he slid down the windshield, mindful of the wipers. Getting them fixed wasn't in his foreseeable future— he barely had enough money to feed himself.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think you'll like this one."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

They took the journey back into their apartment in stride, closing the door and re-locking each lock behind them. Like before the blond grabbed his hand, leading him to the hallway toward their bedrooms. When he stopped at Sasuke's door only one thing went through his mind and he thoroughly enjoyed the thought— he was going to get laid. And, by Naruto, no less.

Only, that wasn't exactly what Naruto had in mind when he entered the room, turned on the light, and grabbed the pull-up bar that Sasuke used from time to time. He placed it in position close to the top of the door and stepped back, motioning for Sasuke to do his thing. Sasuke, on the other hand, just stood there staring.

"Do that thing," the blond instructed.

"What thing?"

"That thing were you hang upside down and your feet are against the top of the door," Naruto said. "You know, when you hold yourself up and you look like a ball or something. I don't know." Listening to him explain what he wanted was honestly one of the most amusing things in the world.

Sasuke gripped the handles that extended on either side of the bar and jumped up, he made a flipping motion and stopped before he fully flipped, holding himself so that it looked like he was sitting. Naruto was just tall enough to reach his face.

"You good?" Naruto asked.

"Mhm," he hummed in response.

Nodding, the blond partially mimicked Sasuke's actions by placing one hand on the side of his face, the contrast in their skin tones was drastic. Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto leaned forward, ever-so gently placing his lips against the raven's mouth. He moved his lips in time with Sasuke's, occasionally nibbling on his bottom— top, since he was upside down —lip. A low moan came from Sasuke, which Naruto took as a good sign.

He pulled away from Sasuke with a blush and backed up so that the black haired man could lower himself back onto the floor. They stood, looking at one another, for the longest time. Naruto wanted to find how he felt after three make-out session, and Sasuke was very curious to know if Naruto had figured out if he liked kissing upside down.

"Which one did you like the most?" Sasuke finally asked, breaking the ice.

"The car," Naruto answered truthfully.

"Why?"

"Because it was the easiest and didn't feel weird," he said, though he was well aware that it would probably looked odd. There was no way in hell that he was going to admit that it was because they lasted longer out there and that he didn't think he could ever get enough of Sasuke's kisses.

"I see," Sasuke muttered, removing the bar and tossing it onto the floor.

"Which one did you like?" Naruto questioned, feeling that it was only fair for the raven to answer.

"This one," Sasuke purred, stepping out into the hallway and pushing Naruto back so that he was against the wall. An audible thud sounded as he crashed their lips together, his hands finding home on Naruto's hips.

The blond moaned, giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity to push his tongue into the wet cavern, where their tongues collided and battled. Sasuke pushed his legs apart with one leg and he slowly began to grind against him, letting Naruto know that he was more than just turned on. This action earned another pleasured sound from the blond and unexpected groan from Sasuke. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, jumping up enough so that his legs could wrap around his waist.

Their bodies moved in-sync and one of Sasuke's hands crept up his shirt, his fingers trickling along his side and playing his ribs like piano keys. Naruto was the one to pull away, lolling his head against the wall and breathing heavily. When he finally calmed down enough to look at Sasuke, he nearly came right then and there. The unguarded look that Sasuke was giving him was something he'd never seen on the raven before.

It was mesmerizing, breathtaking. It wasn't just lust or the primal need to find his release— no, it was more than that and Naruto didn't want to jinx himself by thinking it. He would just have to found out later, because if this idea worked then he could only imagine what his other ideas would do.

"I think," he exhaled, "I change my favorite."

* * *

okay, the halo jeopardy question actually happen. the voice actor for cortana took a picture of it when she was watching one day. and of course, being a HUGE fan of the halo series, i just had to throw it in here. ha.

and, the upside down bar thing, my brother used to do it in his house before he snapped the bar in half one night during a party. i honestly can't recall what happened for obvious reasons.

on that, lemme know what you think! yes? no? hated it? was it meh? did you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it?

review, please. thank you!  
.

.

.

V


End file.
